Retrieving Excalibur
by ElDork
Summary: Young man has a mission to retrieve Excalibur. Now, he must attending Kuoh Academy to investigate and bringing The Excalibur back to his own church. OCXGabriel. On Hiatus, Final Semester Test
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf

"_Hey kiddo, i've a mission for you? Ready to take it?"_

"_Whatever with the mission, care to explain?"_

"_Okay. Listen, you know there is a Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel around us, then i've heard a rumor that a some fallen angel has been stole a holy Excalibur from Vatican. I've heard from Father Jason when i visit him in Vatican. Then, you know the mission right?"_

"_Yeah, so my mission is to ambush that fallen angel, and then retrieve the Excalibur back, am i wrong?"_

"_Correct, but don't be so reckless. Don't kill them if there is the others way. So, hold back okay?"_

"_Why? They are our enemies, right? Why we should not to kill them?"_

"_Yeah. Listen, Raven. Im afraid that if you kill them, it would lead to another great war that happen like long time ago. So, don't kill them and be nice!"_

"_Okay, i got it. Then, where is my destination? Europe, Australia, or Alaska?"_

"_No, i will send you to the FAR EAST! Haha, so be careful!"_

_Father Abott only show his smirking toward Raven _

"_What the?! To the FAR EAST?! You must be kidding me, pap!"_

"_Well then, how about to picking your clothes and your weapon?"_

"_Ughhh, okay, i give up"_

_Sighing in defeat, Raven only obey his order._

'_Far East, huh? Maybe some new experience for me. I wouldn't say that bad, but this for Father too'_

"_Okay, i will take you to the Airport. And here's your destination"_

_Father Abott then handed a something to Raven. Its written Japan, Kuoh Academy. So, this is his destination?_

"_Okay then, be carefull Raven. Remember what i say, okay? Take care, and love you my son"_

_With this, they were separated. _

**Raven POV **

'Okay, i guess time for rest. I will take sleep until i arrive'

He would got a new experiences, a new friends, and a new enemies that he would faced.

**3rd POV**

Its normal day, and its would be a nice day. A Tall, dark haired, and tanned skin man is walking to the new scool that he would be attending. A smile crafting in his face, hoping that he would got a new friends among him. And, he isn't forget his mission, retrieve the Excalibur back. And he will prevent the worst way, that he would faced off. He believe, that he will retrieve the Excalibur easily, and finish his mission, and back to the Ireland again.

Arrive at the school's gate, its written as Kuoh Academy. So, this is his new destination. Walking calmly, he gained a strange stares from peoples around him. Maybe, because he is a new student? Or because his handsomeness that attract a most of the girls? He questioned in his brain.

Sighing, he don't care about that. He will attending 2nd years highschool.

Slowly, he walking to the Class.

*Knock Knock*

The teacher surprised, that the new students comes too early in this morning. Immediatly, the teacher open the door, and she's only see a new handsome face man that now smile toward her. She reply him with a smile too.

"Oh, its you Mr. Raven. Care to introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

"Okay, Ms?"

"Yura. Just call me, Ms. Yura"

"Okay then, Ms. Yura"

The teacher and the new student now inside the classroom. Again, Raven got a strange stares from peoples around him. Sighing, Raven now introduce himself.

"Okay, name is Raven Abott. From Ireland, come to Japan because a personal job. Please, take care of me"

And in the last, he show his sweet smile toward his new friend. Looking at this, the whole class only stare him in unbelieveable eyes. Next,

"My God! He is very handosme!"

"That's scars are baddass! I want to know him more!"

"Kyaaaa! I would be dead if i stares him to long!"

Raven only facepalmed, sighing. Now he confuse where his seat next too.

"Ms. Yura, where i suppose to take a seat?"

"Your seat is next to Issei Hyoudo. A man with a brown hair. That's him"

**ISSEI POV**

'Shit! Another handome prince?! What the hell with that?! We still have Kiba, then this guy is arrived! This is not good!'

'Then, he stare at me, stare at me !? What are you doing dude ? Those golden piercing eyes, those scars, i think he's little scary. Tall, dark haired, and tanned skin ? I never faced a person like that, maybe this is new'

And with that, he come to his seat, and paying attention to teacher.

'Hmm, i wonder if he's nice or not. Maybe, we can be friend!'

'I'll inform him to Buchou!'

**3 POV**

Raven, now sit calmly on his seat. He is paying attention on his teacher. Its very awkward when peoples stare at you too long. Raven, on the otherside is little irittating with those stare. But, he remained calmly to take that stare, and choosing not to care with the people. During the first day, he gained many a new fans. As expected from the second prince of Kuoh Academy.

When School Break, he only sit in his desk, and in a sudden, all of his friends is surround him. And attack him with a many question

"Raven, why is the reason you move to the far east?!"

"Raven, why do you have all of those scars?!"

"Raven, are you an agent or something?! You looks so baddass!"

Confused, Raven then starting to answer their questions.

"Okay, first. I am normal high school student. And i got this scars because i got from car accident long time ago. And please, don't attack me with all of those question. And please, i want to take a break. Now, please go away, ladies"

With his smiles and his calmly, he leaving that place.

'Ughh, what's mattter with them? Its normal if they got a new classmates then all of the girls attack me with unnecessary thing?'

Facepalmed, Raven made his way to the canteen. Strange, he feels like surrounded by a Demonic Aura.

'Demon ? Demon on this academy ? You must be joking man! This is an ordinary high school, then why there's Demonic Aura exist in this an academy ? I will find the source of this aura!'

Feeling a demonic aura, he cancel his walk, and searching for the demonic aura which he feels.

Not to taking a much time, he arrive at the old building in the back of the school. He found an old building.

'Strange, why it's exist around the modern building school ? Maybe it's just a place for an undercover?'

Curious, slowly he is walking to inside the building.

His feeling isn't well while he walked till the inside of the building. Until he arrived in a certain of room. Its written as 'Occult Research Club'.

'What a name!' Raven though.

He peeked through door keyhole, and when he peeked.

'A symbol? Its belongs to a certain clan or something? Maybe devil clan? Father Abott explain to me that every devil clan is always have their own symbol'

His curiousness always increase, until suddenly a voice that surprised him

"Naughty Boy, so you are spying on us, is it true?"

Suddenly, a seductive voice that surprised him.

Turning back, he is now facing with a black haired, tall, and buxom girl. She is smile to Raven. Raven raised his brow.

"May i know who are you?"

"Ara ara, its so rude to ask person without introduce himself first. Care to introduce yourself, Mr?"

"Call me Raven"

"Ufufufu nice name, and match with your appearance. Name is Himejima Akeno. Nice to meet you, "

"Naah, just Raven. So Akeno san eh?"

"If i may to know, why are you peeking our club house, Raven?"

"So, it's your club eh? Sorry, but i am curious with all of this things"

"Naah, it's belongs to my friend and my president. Curious? About what?"

"I can say, its a creepy place and with a devilish aura. I can say, this is belongs to the Devil right?"

"Ara ara, this little boy is know about devil. How can you know about devils? Perhaps, are you devil too?"

"Naah, i'm just an ordinary boy. And a **PRIEST**"

When he say that word, suddenly Akeno's expression is changed.

"Buchou, we have a guest in here! Come out and greet him!"

Suddenly, a dark aura, strong, but its friendly. But, he doesn't know what would he faced.

A Red Headed woman, buxom just like Akeno, tall and beauty coming out from the dark place.

"So, this is our guest, Akeno?"

"Hai bucho, let me introduce him. He is Raven Abott, and he is on the same class with our Ise kun. And he said that he is **PRIEST"**

Akeno is introducing him to her friend, and maybe she is her president club?

"So, its you, Mr. Raven. Let me introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremori, and i am a devil from Gremory Household"

CLAPP!

She's showing her devil wing. Akeno too, showing her devil wing.

'Hmm, Gremori huh? Maybe Famous Clan in underworld, eh?'

''So, Mr. Raven"

"Just Raven is alright"

"Okay. So Raven, what is your reason to coming here ? You know, its a rude to enter my territories without my permission. Moreover you are a priest"

"Ummm, i'm sorry for being rude. I'm just curious at all. When i walk to the canteen, suddenly i feel a demonic aura in this school. Because of that, i'm try to find the source. And leading to me to this Old Building"

"Hmm, so your reason to come to my club is just curious at all? Hmm, maybe care to follow me to my club room, and maybe having some tea party with all of my member?"

"Hmm, you are devil. Devil is the opposite of the Heaven. And i'am priest. So sorry that i can't take your offer. But, maybe next time we can meet again and say hello to your member"

"Haha, its okay. We aren't that bad. Hmm, maybe sparring with our club? I want to see your skill and your ability as a Priest"

Hearing this, Raven just grinned widely.

"Okay if you say so, brings your member, all of your member. Moreover, its been a while"

"Are you sure? Okay, we won't be lose from you, and we won't hold back. But don't worry, we aren't that bad, Raven"

"Okay, i'll wait"

Conversation between duo onee sama and the second prince was now over. And, he will prepare for the sparring.

**RAVEN POV**

'Okay, time to reveal myself. They don't know what would they faced'

Raven only grinned widely.

'And i'm curious about her peerage. Hmm i'm so happy right now. Okay, time to unleash **IT**'

**NORMAL POV**

Sky getting darker, but this youngman still on his school. He want to challenge Gremori Peerage. Is he has a chance to win this?

Now, Gremori Team is facing with Raven. All of them seems so strong, but Raven always have his own confident. There's a boy that looking at Raven with surprised eyes. Issei Hyoudo, Raven's classmate. Now now, Issei only curious and surprised.

'How can be Raven will have a chance to take all of them? Is he strong?'

"Oi, Raven? What are you doing in this evening? Moreover, you dare to challenge buchou's team? Are you sane?"

Yelled Issei with furious eyes.

Raven only reply with calmly, his attitude only make the Gremori's girl group blushing well.

"No, Issei. I want to test all of Gremori skils, i want to see them. And, you'll see myself"

Raven only smirking towards Issei, this makes Issei more angrier.

"Now stop, can we start, Raven?"

"Yes, please"

This is time for Raven to unleash **IT.**

**RAVEN POV**

'Okay, time to mess them up!'

"**CHANGE! BLADE MASTER!''**

Suddenly, a white flash surrounding Raven's body.

"Aaah, so this man has a title Blade Master? It's good to train with Yuuto. Yuuto, this man has a title as Blade Master, can you fight with him?"

"Hmm, maybe this man is stronger than me, but i won't give up!"

"Good! Now that's i called as spirit! My peerage, attack him!"

With a furious and spirit within them, they start to attack Raven. But, Raven only raising his smirking.

Still, Raven's body wrapping in a white flash.

'Now this is a right time!'

"**BALMUNG!** "

This is make the Gremory group shocking as well,

"Balmung?! This guy is the wielder of the legendary sword! Be careful with this guy, Balmung is the opposite of the Devils!"

Gremory warned her team.

"That's mean?!"

"His sword can slice the devil easily! You can be dead if you touching his sword! Be careful, and don't touching it!"

**3rd POV**

"This is my turn!"

Smirking, Raven now is gone with his shadow!

"He is gone?!"

Suddenly,

CLANK!

CLANK!

"He's attacking Kiba!"

Shocked, Kiba faced this guy with horrible eyes!

"How can you?!"

Only smiling, Raven now dissappear again!

"What the hell with his speed! I can't see! Even swordsman as Kiba hasn't speed like that!"

"This is powerful! Watch your side!''

Again, Raven now appear in the front of Gremori.

"One Flash!"

He moved that sword in a supersonic speed, next Gremori only screamed in a pain!

"Arghhhhhh!"

"Buchou!"

All of her peerage now surrounding her, trying to protect her.

"He's moving with unbelievable speed! Even, i can't match him! He slice buchou easily, even i can't see his move!"

Now, Kiba only stared in both awe and worry.

He worried that her master would has a fatal wound.

"Don't worry my cute servants, i'm okay! Let's finish him!"

"Okay!"

In unison, they yelled. This one makes Raven smile.

'Great spirit. I miss that day, when i still have own group'

''Koneko, search him! Issei, boost your Boosted Gear, and transfer it to me and Akeno. And Yuuto, use your Sword Birth to cover us"

"Hai, buchou!"

Now, Koneko search him with her senjutsu. Raven tried his best to moving as fast he can. But, he failed due to Koneko's senjutsu.

"Haa! I find him! Yuuto senpai, use that Sword Birth!"

Yelled Koneko, Kiba only nodding his head.

"Sword Birth!"

Multiple swords arise from the ground, stabbing everything below it.

"Nice! This is what i called sparring! Give me more, boy!"

Raven replied them with maniacal laugh and satisfying expression.

"Battle Freak!"

Issei yelled in rage, as Raven gone again.

'Damn! His speed is unbelieveable!' Issei thought

"You did good, Gremory team. I just fight against you with my Shadow Step and One Flash, not bad! But, i really want to see Akeno and Gremori strike me! Just, bring it on!"

"Don't be so pride!"

Gremori launching her Power of Destrucion toward Raven. But, its miss. Raven is gone now, again.

"Hmm, someone tense has been raising huh? Okay, then give me some more attack!"

"How dare you! Lightning!"

Now, Akeno was furious! She attack him with her lightning power, but this isn't make Raven stop. He stand still. Now, he's appearing in behind them.

"Good to see the power. Gremori clan is awesome! But, now this is the right time!"

Raven, prepare his sword, Gremory group only stares him in worry. They don't know what kind of technique he wanted to unleash.

"This is what i called, Hypersonic Stab!"

With GodSpeed like, Raven slicing them with his sword! Leaving them in the ground, yelled in pain!

"Argghhhhhh! Its hurt!"

They yelled in pain! Hypersonic Stab, with unbelievable speed, furiously he slicing his enemies with his blade, in a straight line. Leaving enemies behind him, in a pain and paralyze them in a second. They will be unable moving.

"I deactivate this holy power, so its can't kill the devil. So, don't worry. And this skill"

"I called its Hypersonic stab, Gremori. Enough for me. You did good, and your swordsman, maybe need practice more. I like to teach him, if he would. And for my new classmate, Issei"

Issei raised his eyebrow, while in a pain.

"You'll be awesome in future, if you know to use that Boosted Gear properly. And of course, if you mastered it, you'll be able to kill God. And,"

Raven, then quiet for a moment. Then, smiling while he say a few words.

"I'm sorry for all of you. I didn't mean to hurt, but this would helping you, to know more about your potentials, your weakness, and your truly power. Next time, when i facing with all of you, i hope you be able to defeat me without sweated. Okay?"

Raven, then gone again. Mysterious man, with a few word, and maybe creepy face. Naah, everygirls in this academy call him 'Second Prince of Kuoh Academy'

"What a power! He's insane! His power, i must inform this to Onii sama!"

With that, Gremori group only lying in the ground, pained and losing at the same time.

**RAVEN POV**

'Huh, nice one Raven! You can defeat them easily! Even without sweating, but they are very potential. Boosted Gear, one of many longinus, mid tier longinus. If its mastered, its even to kill the God! Beside that, there's Sword Birth, Power of Destrucion, Lightning Priestess, even the cute one, Nekomata Senjutsu! They will be stronger, i hope.'

Coming home, he leaved his school.

'Ahhh, i better to take a more rest. I'm so tired, man! I need a take rest, and prepare for the next school day!'

Suddenly,

"Raven kun, its a long time not to see you. I miss you so much, Raven!''

A cute, calm, and seductive voice was heard behind him. When he turning back, all of he can saw was the beautiful girl, with a long blonde curvy hair, tall and buxom. She seems like an angel that falling down to the Earth!

"Gabriel, yeah long time no see. What are you-"

Before he can say a few words, he was tackled by this girl that named Gabriel!

"Ahhh, Raven! I miss you! I miss you so much!"

"Ughhh Gabriel! This is public place! We can't be like this! People may think that we'll doing pervy scenes!"

Hard to breath, because Gabriel hug him tightly.

"Ughh, okay"

Gabriel then released him, he can breath again. Thanks to God, he can't be dead in a hug because he's lacking an oxygen!

"Fyuuuh, that's better. Now now, what are you doing in a place like this, Gabriel?"

"I can explain it, when we arrived in your house!"

"Okay, now follow me"

"Okay, darling!"

Take his hands, and place it between her breast!

My God! So soft! It's an Angel breast! Raven's imagination going wild

"Arghh, Gabriel! Don't so rough!"

"Nope! I'm your girlfriend, your soulmate. And moreover, you like them, right?"

Seductive voice and seductive face, Raven only flustered like Tomato!

"Maybe"

Flustered because his answer, Gabriel only reply him with a beautiful smile.

"I only doing this to my beloved one. And i don't care if i may be fallen, i don't care. This is forbidden relationship, but i don't care. I'll sacrifice everything, even i may be fallen"

Saying in sweet voice, Raven's heart warmed up. He realize, that Gabriel loves him with her heart. Even she doesn't care if she would be fallen from heaven.

"I'm happy to hear your statement, Gabriel. You loves me with your trully heart. Thanks Gabriel"

Then, he kiss her in her forehead! Damn! Even the writter would be jealous!

"Anytime, darling"

They continue to walking.

As they arrived in front of Raven's apartement, they get inside the house.

"So Raven, you lived alone in this apartement?"

Gabriel asking him with innocent tone, because she really doesn't know that Raven only live alone.

"Yup! I live alone. And this is the first time i lived alone. So, don't blame me if the apartement is very mess with a dirty things"

"Ah, its okay. I don't mind to help you, also i have desire from long time ago, that i wanted to live with you, maybe a practice before became your wife"

Winking her eyes, Raven now flustered again. But, he always calmly.

"Hmm, but if you stay on my apartement, you'll be bored. And the more important thing, you may be fallen if you stay with me"

Because his answer, Gabriel now pinned down the Raven haired guy to the floor, this make him to flustered again!

"I may be fallen, but i'm never to leaving you alone. Didn't you heard my statement before? I don't care, even if i be fallen angel. The important thing, that i won't ever to leave you!"

Suddenly, she planted her lips on Raven's. She kiss him on the lips. This make Raven shocked well, but remained his calmly. Gabriel then forced her tongue to enter Raven's cave. Raven, let her tongue get inside, and they started to have a tongue battle. They hugging, kissing in passionate love.

They shared kiss almost in half hour, and finally they broke each other. Leaving trail of saliva between them. He breathed heavily, as Gabriel doing same.

"Huftt, now i'm gonna be fallen because your love, Raven"

Smiling seductively, she laid her hand on Raven's hair, caressing his hair with her hand.

"Hehe, maybe. Now, time to get a dinner!"

Raven then got up from the floor.

"I will cooking for you. So, you'll have to wait, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks!"

Raven waiting the dinner come while he has a question that surrounding his mind.

'What is the reason Gabriel go down to the human realm? Is she has a mission?'

Bussy with his mind, he didn't realize that the dinner already come.

"Raven, time to have dinner!"

Shocked, Raven turn his head, facing a delicious food and she realize that he's drooling!

"Ahaha, you're looks so cute! Come on, let's have dinner together!"

They have dinner together. When they finish, they would have take a rest.

"Okay Gabriel, time to take a rest. You'll use the other room, the guest room. And i'll have my own"

Shook her head, Gabriel answer him.

"Nope, i will have a same bed with you. We are couple, right? Then, we are normal to have same bed!"

"Urghh, okay. I will let you to sleep with me, but control yourself okay?"

Blushed, Gabriel only nodded her head.

Now, Raven in his room. Raven take off his shirt, and change his clothes. Seeing this, Gabriel blushed. She saw his muscular abs, arms, and baddass scars in his abs.

"Okay, time to get some slee-"

Before he finished his words, he was shocked. Gabriel, now naked as well. He can see her huge breast that jiggling as she walking toward him.

Blushed madly, Raven only covering his face with his hand.

"What the hell, Gabriel! Why you take off your clothes too!"

Smiling, Gabriel only make her way to Raven's bed, and join him in the bed.

"I don't mind, you saw me naked. Because, you are mine, and i'm belongs to you"

She's hugging him, and caressing his hair. Her action make Raven feels so peace, her touch is very gentle, smooth, and of course heavenly.

She's caressing his hair while humming lullaby on his ear. This make more Raven sleepy.

"You know Raven, i'm the archangel. An angel that has a most closest with a God. And you know, i have my own missions. And i have a forbidden boundary that forbid me to have a relationship with a human. But, i can't. When you saved me from the rage devil, you stand still to save me. You kill those devils, and sacrificing your lifespan to use that forbidden skill"

Now, Gabriel sounds was caring and touching. He feels safe, peace, when he heard her.

"In a fact, i was dead right now. But, i still live. Because of you, i can. And i owe my life, for the man that saved me in a long time ago. Now, i will follow him no matter what. Even if i may be fallen from The Heaven. I will saved that guy, and i will be a light in his deep heart. I will lighten his heart, and guiding him to bright place. And when the time is come, i will kiss him, and i will live with him in eternity"

Sweet and Romantic moment. She pressed her body to Raven's.

Raven, happy with his life. Smile, he touch her face and caressing her cheek.

''I'm happy with my life"

All of he could say. He's amateur, really amateur.

But, Gabriel don't mind with him. Because of him, she can continue her life, and now she is fall in love with the raven haired guy, skilled Blade Master.

"I love you"

Gabriel then kiss him in the lip, passionate kiss. That contain a many love inside it.

"Love you too, Seraph"

He hug her, and kiss her too. They shared kiss before they sink into their beautiful dream.


	2. Berserk!

**Berserk!**

* * *

Early in the morning, the sun greet a certain man with an angel that sleep next to him.

"Ughh, morning eh? So, time to go to school!"

A certain raven haired boy now is wake up. Yawned, then he realize someone sleeping next to him. He want to wake her up.

"Gabriel, its morning already. Get up and back to your heaven. Michael must be worry about you. That isn't good to make people worrying about your condition"

Raven, wake her up. But maybe she didn't heard him. Sighing in desperation.

"Hmm, maybe she didn't heard what i say? Hmm, maybe i can leave her. Moreover, i have to go to school this morning. Sensei will angry if i come late again"

He get up from his bed, and walking toward the door before a certain girl greet him and hugged him from behind.

"Morning, Raven! Hey, are you hungry yet?"

Again, now Gabriel standing behind him, naked as well. And pressing her body to the boy that was now blushing madly.

"Gabriel, use your cloth! You will catch a flu if you're naked like that!"

He shout at her while blushing madly. Gabriel only giggled.

"Its fun to tease you, Raven!"

"Urghhh, teasing with your body only make my blade is twitching badly!"

Unaware with his reply in sudden, Gabriel only raising her giggled toward him.

"Naughty Boy, so your blade is twitching already? Or, i must to take the grip then swing it to me?"

She was flirt him with her seductive attitude. Raven, realize that this situation getting hot, only tried his best to runaway from her.

"Gabriel, control yourself! I didn't mean that my blade is goi-"

KISS

She plant her lips on Raven cheek, lovely and warm kiss.

"Good morning, again, Raven. I'll go to back to Heaven. Maybe Michael worry about me, like your statement. But, before i come to home, i would like to help you to clean this apartement and cooking for your breakfast. So, wait me in outside room, okay?"

This time, Gabriel was seriously to him.

She kiss him in cheek again, and wink at him.

''Okay, thanks. I'll wait you"

With this, he leaving his room and leaving Gabriel in his room, alone.

'Cute boy. This is the reason that i love him very much' Gabriel thought.

**RAVEN POV**

'Again, my morning was messed up. What on earth Gabriel will seduce me. Of course i don't mind, but she may be fallen. Angel's heart is complicating'

With a last thought, he go to the bathroom, cleaning himself and going to have breakfast.

**3rd POV**

Right now, Raven is having breakfast with Gabriel. He wonder how her food so delicious. Maybe, Heaven has a Food Course?

"Delicious. This is perfect for my morning. Greeted by Angelic woman and then having breakfast with Angel and her delicious food. I'm believe that God is blessing me"

He's admire her cooking, and now she was blushed.

"I've tried my best, to pleasure you with my skills. And of course, this is one of the most training how to become a good wife"

She's finished her words with winking at him.

'Altough she is an Angel. But, how can be this angel so flirtatious!'

Raven mind is going insane because this angel one.

''Okay, time to going to school. I'm gonna leave now, Gabriel"

"Okay, take care honey. And don't be naughty! I'm going to Heaven too. See you again!"

She kiss his forehead, as symbol for the love. Then, she's dissappear from sight, leaving Raven alone in his apartement.

'Okay, i guess i have to go now, or i could be late'

**ISSEI POV**

'Raven is a priest huh?'

Now, Issei was sitting inside Occult Research Club room that belongs to Gremori clans. He was very shocked, that his new friend, Raven was a priest. And he defeat his team easily without sweated.

"Okay, time to have meeting, and discuss this Raven haired boy"

Suddenly, sternly voice was heard by him. It's Gremori, Rias Gremori. The Pure Blooded Devil and heiress of her clan, Gremori. Gremori was very famous in underworld, because their attitude toward their servants. Their clan leader is always caring for their servants, and protect them from enemies.

This is the reason that Gremori group is very famous and powerful clan due to Sirzech Gremori, or known as Sirzech Lucifer, One of the 4 powerfull satan, that ruler the underworld.

**3rd POV**

"Yesterday, we know that we lost against Raven. I didn't expect that boy is very strong. He can take all of us without sweated and take a much effort. Interesting, the boy proclaimed as Priest and wielder of legendary sword, Balmung"

"But Buchou, have you heard the story about a legendary Blade Master from England?''

"Akeno. I never heard it. Can you tell your story?''

"Yes"

_This is the story about the legendary Blade Master. This story began from Arthurian. Arthur Pendragon, was an Ireland ruler. With his legendary weapon, Caliburn or we could say that, sword in the stone. And someday, when Arthur was patrolling in the border of Ireland, he found a crying boy. He was alone, without his parents and of course starving. King Arthur was very sympathize toward that boy. Finaly, he brought this boy to the castle. King Arthur raised this boy, King Arthur was very proud of him. He grew to be a skilled fighter and swordsman. King Arthur had training him since he was in 6. He grew up, until he gained a title as The Blade Master. His father was very proud. He became a General army, leading his army, or we can say King Arthur's army to fight against devils that conquering their home land, Ireland. He was leader, and leading his army to intersect the demon way. His army was very strong and skilled. But, due to outnumbered army and overpowered demon, he was losed. The Demon win, but this was only make the boy desperate and lost his pride. How could The Pendragon army was lost to devil. Sinking in despair. He then make a vow, that he would slaughter all of the devils when he faced with them. He'll kill them. When he vowed, suddenly a white flash is surrounded around him. And he could heard a stern and malevolence voice around him. _

"_Kiddo, want to make a deal?!"_

_At first, he was hesitated. Due this aura and its sound._

"_You wanna revenge them, right? Then, why we don't make a deal?''_

_Remember with his vow, then he nodded without hesitation within it. _

"_Raven Pendragon, right now you aren't known as Raven Pendragon again. Your existence will be forgotten, and you will had a new life. Become a Blade Master and new wielder of The legendary sword, Balmung!"_

_Suddenly, there's a blade fall down from the sky. The Blade is shining. But, the blade's aura very odd. There was two aura that wrapped around the blade. The white one and the black one. Like it contain two opposite side. Very odd._

"_What is this?"_

_The boy that named Raven, asking the sound with curiosity. _

"_This is Balmung. Legendary sword, The Opposite, The Ruler, and The Destroyer. You said you will revenge them, right? Then used it, you'll be able to slay them easily. Because, it's contain The Holy Power. And, meaning of the opposite. It will be able to slay an Angel too, because it contain Chaos Aura. Let me explain you, Chaos Aura is a strange aura that could giving the wielder of Balmung superpower aura. Your strength will raised at significant rate. But, it will consume your lifespan. So, please use it wisely"_

_The Sound was explained to him._

''_Sumarry, i'll be able to slay both of devil and angel? Interesting! Then, i'll kill them easily, and revenge them!"_

"_Yes, become stronger and be the next wielder of Balmung. With this, we got contract! Remember, your previous life will be forgotten, you are not longer as Raven Pendragon. Now, you had your new life. People will forgot your existence, are you ready?"_

"_Ready. If i can revenge my pain toward the devils! I don't mind if i'll be forgotten, i'm happy as i have a memories about all of them. The people who i cared so much. Thank you, Father."_

"_Your memories within you, always living inside your heart. So, don't be afraid of losing your memory"_

"_Raven Pendragon, your destiny as the next wielder of Balmung, and you'll be reborn as my partner!"_

_A vow, contract between them. It would bounding Raven, until his dead. He was always bounding with contract, as human and wielder of Balmung. He didn't know what kind of contract it is, but in his mind, he only wanted to take revenge on his enemies. He didn't care if his lifespan was consumed by that contract. _

_Next, he was lying on the ground, unconscious._

"_Don't worry, you'll gained your conscious in a few hours. So, be stronger, and follow your desire. And, thanks for your life!"_

''Buchou, we need more information. I think, this guy from the story has similarities with Raven. And he was wielder of Balmung too''

"Hmm, we need to investigate him. And it's very interesting, if i could make him to be my second knight. Our team will be powerful!"

"But i'm not sure, if he would like to join our group. Moreover, he's a priest. But, we still need to investigate him. There's a chance that he would be our enemies. But, his aura seems so friendly"

"Yeah. Leave that aside, we need to spying on him. Koneko, spying on him okay? And Issei, you would be spying on him too"

Shocked because daydreaming, Issei just protest her.

"Buchou! It's would be dangerous if we investigate him too close. Altough he's my classmate, didn't mean that he would slice me easily. Did you remember yesterday? He was easily defeat us, overpowered us! I just can-"

Before say something more, Gremori planted her kiss on Issei's cheek. Issei, on the other way, only blushed.

"Buuuchou! Why yo-"

"Shusshhh, it's okay. I promise, i will protect you no matter what. Because, you are my cute servant"

Blushing again, Issei only nodding as a symbol of 'Yes'

"Okay, go back to your class. Remember for the mission. And take care!"

Caring for her servants, is the typical of Rias Gremori.

"Hai, buchou!"

They yelled in unison, before come back to the class again.

**RAVEN POV**

'I can say, this is KILLING me! How can you people live with this things! Atomic, Molecule, and Calculus! I'll go back to home, drink some medicine, and never go back to school again!'

Raven, now sit on his class. Confused with all those things, he sat desperately on his seat. Didn't care with the teacher. I can say, this is problems for the most senior high schooler (The writter, yeah it's inspired from the writter XD)

Suddenly, a brown haired boy was stared at him with hatred. He's Issei Hyoudo. The devil boy, and belongs to Gremori Clan.

Of course he hate Raven because his bad act towards Gremori group. Raven was defeating Gremori group easily. Overpowered them.

'Hmm, i wonder if he wanted to challenge me again'

Issei, sitting quietly without saying words. Raven only stare at him understandingly.

'Maybe, he was angered because i defeat his master easily. Such a good servant, care deeply for his master. Or maybe he loves his master?'

Curious, Raven only save his question on his brain. Continue the subject, even with the difficult one (Poor Raven XD)

Until the break time, Issei still to keep quiet.

It's only raising Raven's curious. Until he muttered a some word toward Raven,

"Just die, fucking priest"

"Uh? What did you say, Hyoudo?"

"Nothing"

Then, that Hyoudo boy leaving him. Leaving the dumbfounded Raven.

'What's a matter with that boy?''

**ISSEI POV**

'Damn! I hate him! A man with a few words, just die! If you try to hurt Buchou, i won't ever forgive you! I'll protect my master from a dirty priest like you. Fucking Handsome Prince!'

Walking in rage, he leaved his classroom. He didn't care with the next class. He want to be alone now.

**RAVEN POV**

The bells was ringing, signal for the end of the school.

'Fyuuh, enough for today. Today, the worst day in my life! Molecules, Atoms, just die please.'

Leaving his classroom in headache.

The school is empty right now, he's the only left. Because he has a duty to clean his room. Of course, this is make Raven more irritated.

'Huuh, very tired right now. Just, i would like to take a nap on Gabriel's pillow."

Still, he's walking toward exit.

Until he feel so odd. Malicious aura surrounding his school.

'Hmm, this is bad. I just wanted to take a rest, and having some Gabriel's food, then it would be canceled! A Fallen angel perharps? Gremori group haven't aura like this. So, i'll prepare myself'

He's raising his defend and his sword. He already summon The Balmung.

Until a certain a man with maniacal laugh is appear above the school.

"Nice too meet you, Priest"

''Nice too meet you too, Fallen Angel, or known as Kokabiel?"

**3rd POV**

Gabriel, now sit inside Raven's apartement. She's waiting his lover and of course, she's come back from heaven.

Now, Gabriel is worrying him. The sky is begin to change its colour, to the dark black. 7 P.M already, he hasn't come home.

'Raven, where are you! You said that makes people worrying you its not good! I'll find him!'

She's leaving the apartement, going to find her love.

'Hmm, i wonder where is he. Hmm?'

She hasn't got a clue, but suddenly, she remember about something.

'Aaah, yesterday, he said to me that he was attending Kuoh Academy. So, maybe he's still in his school! Damn, Raven! Only make me worrying about you!'

Still on her fly, until Gabriel sixth sense was telling her.

'I got a bad feeling about this! I'll be faster! Wait on there, honey!'

**RAVEN POV**

"So, why do you know my name, dirty priest?"

A man with a black feathered wing and floathing on the sky is talking with Raven. This man is a Fallen Angel. An angel that fallen because their sins, because disoebeyed the God's order.

"I know you from my old friend, or i can call him, Azazel"

Reply Raven with his calmly voice.

"Azazel? Why do you know him?"

"I've told you, he is my old friend"

"Aah, i don't care about that. Azazel is stupid leader. Talking about peace treaty that contain Fallen Angel, Angel, and Devil. I hate a typical leader like Azazel. A world with a peace? You must be kidding me, trash! A world like that, only make me irittated"

"Aaah, your brain is full of chaotic things. Disgusting, the fallen one. Lost his pride due to his sins. Expelled from heaven, aah you are trash one"

Saying in mocking tone, this make Kokabiel more angry.

"How dare you to mocking me! I'm the almighty Kokabiel, a fallen one and will become a new ruler of the world!"

"Huh? Are you kidding me? Your light spear, even never match with my power. It would be tickling me"

"How dare you, filthy priest!"

Then, he started to charge his light spear. He is in furious right now, because Raven's insults.

His spear growing bigger and powerful. It's alrady to stab on Raven's body.

''Die, you filthy human!"

He throw his spear toward Raven! And Raven stand still, didn't evade it!

But,

FLASH!

In a second, Raven now is gone. Leaving shocked Kokabiel! He is gone, with his supersonic speed. He use his Shadow step again.

"What the hell?! How can you do that! Even a mere human like you, would get stabbed by my spear! How did you do that!"

"Its simple, your spear is very slow. I've told you okay? That your speed can't matched with mine. This is all you got? Weak!"

"Damn you! I will kill you, fucking priest! You will be dead in my hand!"

Raven, mocking him again. Grow more furious, Kokabiel then charge his spear again.

"Show yourself, bitch! Coward!"

Suddenly,

"One Flash!"

"..."

"Guhhhhhhhhh!"

Kokabiel spitting a blood from his mouth! With supersonic speed, Raven slashing his neck, but not enough to cut his head off.

"Dieeee human!"

Kokabiel throw his spears randomly at any direction, hoping there is one will stab the Blade Master.

But, he only get more desperated, he can't see Raven's moves, due to his skills that stepping like a God.

''Fine then, i will summon my pet!"

Pet? What kind of pet he has?

"Cerberos! The Almighty of The Hell! Arise!"

'Cerberos?! A 3 headed guardian dog that guard the hell door! What kind of this man!'

Raven start to grow more worry. Because his next enemies is the hell's dog!

Three headed dog, now stand in front of Kokabiel. Disgusting! Much saliva flow out from its mouth, disgusting.

Cerberos ready to bite at Raven.

"Haha, how about this! This is my lovely pet! Cerberos!"

Kokabiel, ready to give an order. Maybe, he will using Cerberos as fishing rod. He will catch Raven with those huge claw.

"Scratch his body, to stop his movements!"

"Rrrrrraaaaggggguhhh!"

The dog finaly move its claw, and dank!

"Urghhhhhhh!"

Raven, now lying on the ground.

"Finaly, got you!"

Still, lying on the ground. His body is blooded with all those scars, he is weaken.

"Time to kill you, bitch! Now die!"

Kokabiel is ready with his spears. He will impale the boy, who's now lying on the ground, weaking. And maybe, he lost his consciousness.

Charged at the boy, he then throw it toward the boy. Huge and Powerful, need only one stab to kill a human.

But, before it touching Raven,

CLANKKKKKK!

Another spears has coming! Cancel the spears that launching toward Raven.

"So, you help that boy, sluttish one?"

Now, Gabriel is Raven's savior. She's come at the right time!

"How dare you, to call my name like that!"

She's try to throw the spears back, launching at Kokabiel's direction. But, it failed. Because, Cerberous defending him with its claws.

"So, you has come. What's your matter Gabriel? Is he your boyfriend?"

Kokabiel asking with lecherous tone. If Raven aware right now, he'll cut Kokabiel head in worst way!

"Yes, he is. I will protect him no matter what! I will kill you!"

"If you can, bitch. I will defeat you, and i will force you to be my sexual slave. How about it? You will be my queen"

"Cursed you!"

She's throwing her spears again. But, failed again due to Cerberos.

"You are alone now. And, for that lowly boy, i will cut his head off, and take his body to feed up my pet. And for yo-"

"Gabriel isn't alone. Because there will be me. I swear in the name of God, i will protect her, i will love her, and i will follow her until the end. Because, i love her!"

A Raven haired man, now stand with his sword that sustain him. His face is full of blood. His school uniform that torn apart due to Cerberos's claw.

Now, the man is smiling toward the angel.

"Gabriel, i've told you. I will protect you, even sacrifice my life. I'm happy with you. Because, i'm your boyfriend"

Shocked, both of Gabriel and Kokabiel.

"You aren't dead?!"

Now, Kokabiel afraid with him. How can be, this mere human can survive from Cerberos's attack.

"Raven, you-"

Raven, now aproach her. Then, he hug her tightly.

"Raven!"

Shouting, crying and the same time. Emotional feeling.

He wrapped his arm around her, he trying to comfort her. Caressing her hair, and mumbled about something.  
"Gabriel, i love you"

Then, he loosened his arm. And finaly, he broke up.

"Raven?"

Gabriel, confused with all of this sudden.

"I'am, Raven Pendragon"

Gabriel, then realized his action. She would stop him before to late!

"Raaaaaaaven! Don't do this!"

Screaming in sadness, Raven didn't reply her.

"**I'm the man, wielder of the Balmung"**

"**Partner of The Void, our forbidden contract"**

"**Destruction and Immortality"**

"**A King Will Rise"**

"**Undead Fighter''**

"**Unleash, and release the seal!"**

"**FORBIDDEN MOVE! THOUSAND BLADE!"**

"THIS IS MY TURN!"

Suddenly, his body was engulfed in flames. It's very odd, he was safe. The flames didn't burn him. But, Raven only smirking.

"**BLOODY ACCEL!"**

Raven, create a sphere that surrounding him and his sword. Strengthen his blade and his body by sacrificing his enemies blood. And slowly, Kokabiel's blood was sucked by Raven's sword.

"What the!"

Before Kokabiel saying words again, Raven is right in front of him, grinned widely to him.

"Hello, trashy angel. Want to drink some blood?"

Raven, then licked his sword that contain Kokabiel's blood. Now, Kokabiel only stared him in scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! TAKE THIS!"

Before he charge his spear, Raven is dissappear again.

"You aren't worth to see my forbidden move. Just, die at my blade!"

"**Shockwave**!"

Appear again, this time in behind of Kokabiel. Raven slash his sword with a forceful aura to send a sonic shockwave toward Kokabiel at multiple times.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

Kokabiel only screaming in a pain. His pet, cerberous trying to protect the master. But failed due to Raven's **shockwave** that slash both of Kokabiel and Cerberous.

"Arghhhhhh! Cerberous, try to attack him!"

Right now, Cerberous trying to launch an attack to Raven again. But,

SCRATCHHHH!

"Hah?"

"What is that?!"

Kokabiel only stare him in horrified expression.

"Aaah, my my. Your attack became useless. I will regenerate myself continuously due to my Bloody Accel. Thanks to my partner, Void! Your blood is drained by my blade. And you will be weaken. Awesome, right?"

Smirking, Raven continue his attack.

"Then, how about this! **BLADE FALL**!"

Raven, throw his sword to the sky. And then, his sword is copying itself. Multiple swords are falling down from the sky! The swords then stabbing Cerberos in vertical way.

"Cerberos!"

Worried with his pet, Kokabiel run toward Cerberos.

"So, this is all you got, old man? Then how about this, **Multiple One Flash!**"

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

Both of them, are injured badly. Raven slice them continuously with his supersonic speed! He's very invisible, because his insane speed!

"You weak! You will dead on my hand! Your life is useless!"

Ready for his last strike, Raven prepared his sword. Then,

"**RISING SLASH!"**

Creating a multiple swords that rising from the ground. Slashing both of them in furious.

With his final strike, Kokabiel and Cerberos cut into a pieces.

**FLASHBACK**

'_Where the hell that way! I come from this way, this is must be the exit! But, the door is not longer exist!'_

_The Angel, runaway from raged Devils with his army. She was realy panic. She was alone, her friends was dead. They was killed in front of her. They was slaughtered by the devils. The first time she came, she was very confident. That her army could kill all of devils easily. But in fact, she was alone right now._

_She was wrong. It was a wrong choice and careless. At first, she had a mission for retrieving a lost relic that belongs to certain church in Europe. She was came to this temple. The temple of devils, Khorin Tegh. _

_But now, she was desperatly to found the exit. She could be dead, if the devils found her. _

"_God, please help me!"_

_Crying in desperate, all she could did was pray. She hope, The God heard her. _

_The Devils was near, she could heard their footsteps. _

_Finaly, the devils found her._

"_Its her! I find her! This way!"_

'_Oh God, this is my end' She thought this is her end._

"_Aaah, we found her! Come on, kill her!"_

_The other devils shouted. _

"_Hey! Before we kill her, maybe we can rape her first! Make her suffered in pain! Make her fall!"_

"_Nice idea, this is her consequence for stealing our precious one!"_

_Poor Angel, only shaked in fear. She didn't know what would the devils did to her._

_Trying to fight back the devils, but she was failed._

"_It' s you, that stole that relic from the church! That relic isn't belongs to devils!"_

_Tremble in a fear, but she try to fight back._

"_A bitch like you, doesn't know the actual history about Holy Grail!"_

"_Holy Grail is belongs to Church! You s-"_

"_Shut up, Gabriel!"_

_Suddenly, a man with black cloack, wielding of spear, but devilish, and he has 2 devil horn on his head, and his eyes was red. He was appeared from the dark shadow. The man was very big, muscular, and powerful. His voice make the temple was vibrated. _

"_Cruzerey sama, i apologize, if we are too rude. We don't know, that you are hiding between the shadow"_

"_Next time, be careful. And, Gabriel, you know you are an Angel. You are our enemies. And you have a brave heart to enter our temple. You came to here, you want to dead. So fortunate, your good body is belongs to heaven. But, now you are here. You can't excape from us, you are lost lamb"_

_Grinning widely,_

"_Kill her!"_

"_Yes my lord"_

_All of them prepared their weapon, ready to striking Gabriel. Gabriel, only began so desperate. She know, this will be her end._

_Closing her eyes, waiting her dead. But before the devil could killed her, a someone standing in front of her._

_She didn't know, because he was so fast, the devil too. They didn't realize this man, was stand in front of them. Until he said something,_

"_A Thousand devil, against one a beautiful angel. How can you say that? Coward?"_

_Said in mocking tone, this man only chuckled._

"_HOW DARE YOU! INSULTING US! AND ENTER OUR TEMPLE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

_Cruzerey, yelled in angry toward the mysterious man that come a few minute ago._

"_I'm mere human, devil"_

_He only replied them calmly. Until Gabriel realize, that there was a someone in front of her._

"_W-who are you?! And w-why are you here?! You just a human, how to enter this place?!"_

_Shocked, the mysterious man only chuckled._

"_Sussshh, just wait and watch the show okay? Just sit up, and have some tea, Gabriel sama"_

_Shocked with his reply, and in the other side, more angry and irritated the devil._

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

"_I'm a man, that has a mission to get it back, and of course,to protect this beauty one"_

_He stare at Gabriel for a while, then continue again._

_This one make Gabriel blushed._

"_And for the devil, i will take all of you. Just, prepare yourself"_

"_Bastard! Kill him!"_

_The devil start to attack him, but again, this mysterious man was gone. _

"_HE'S DISSAPPEAR?!"_

_Reply only in chuckled, The boy then reappeared behind them._

"_On your back!"_

_The man started to attack devil from behind. The other devil was injured badly due to his sword._

"_BALMUNG?!"_

"_Yeah, so be careful with this. You love your live right?"_

_Chuckled again, The man start to running at them and swung his sword at forward direction, and yelled._

"_**WINDMILL BLADE!"**_

_Now, his sword was copying itself. From 1, 3, then until 50. And the sword was spinning like a windmill. The swords slashed the devils in furious spin, until it stopped._

_He only grinned to the devil. _

"_Aaah, look, how it feels? How could you be devil, and you lose to human? Even in your own teritory. How pity"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Now, only Cruzerey left, due to be slashed by The man's sword._

"_Now, i'll demonstrate the other skill that i have. Then how about this"_

"_Hypersonic Sta-"_

"_..."_

_Before he could launching his skill. Someone stabbing his stomach._

_STAB!_

"_Urghhhh!"_

_Now, the man was winced in pain. Someone stab him from the back._

"_Aaah, Katerea. Glad to see you again"_

"_Cruzerey. Why the hell your army is slaughtered by this lowlish boy? Are you joking or something?"_

"_Naaah, this boy is very interesting. You, don't underestimate him. He is wielder of Balmung. But, i don't know his name"_

"_Hmm, but the important thing, i saved you, okay?"_

"_Urghh, okay. So, Katerea, what will we do to this angel?"_

"_Angel? Aaaah yes, we still have our angel in here. So, why we don't to say hello to her?"_

"_..."_

"_Noo! The boy! How dare you!"_

_Suddenly, Gabriel shout at them. Divert their attention, and saw Gabriel._

"_Hmmm? Aaaah, so this Angel is cared with the boy? Too bad, bitch. My Poison has spread out inside his body. He will die in a few minute"_

"_Nooooo!"_

_The two devil, now began to kill the angel. So, this is the end for both of them?_

"_Both of you, please d-don't k-kill her"_

_Suddenly, someone divert their attention. And the voice of the,_

"_You! Why are you?! How can you?!"_

_Shocked, Katerea only shouted at The boy. The boy, winced in a pain. Getting stabbed by Katerea sword, and poisoned by Katerea. And the boy, survive._

"_I must save her, i must be her savior"_

_He mumbled something that can't be heard by them._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I have no chance to beat both of you. So, i can't kill you. But"_

"_I can kill you, if i sacrificing myself. I would like to sacrifice, and protect Gabriel sama"_

"_Hah? Are you joking?"_

_Stared at the boy with disbelief, they only chuckled._

"_Then, how about you to demonstrate your skill again in front of us?"_

_They mocked him, but they didn't know what kind of the thing they will faced._

"_You mocked me, you hurt her, and i never forgive you" _

_Next, he was mumbled something_

"**I'm the man, wielder of the Balmung"**

"**Partner of The Void, our forbidden contract"**

"**Destruction and Immortality"**

"**A King Will Rise"**

"**Undead Fighter''**

"**Unleash, and release the seal!"**

"**FORBIDDEN MOVE! THOUSAND BLADE!"**

_He was engulfed in a flame._

"_This is your consequence to mocked me and hurt her. Now please die!"_

"_HOW CAN YOU!?"_

_They said in unison before the death take them._

"_**INFINITY BLADE!"**_

_Next, a multiple blade stabbing toward Cruzerey's and Katerea's body. Piercing them and burn them to the ashes._

_Until the ashes gone, the boy was collapsed on the floor. _

"_Thankyou boy, you've saved me"_

_A certain angel now hugged the boy who lying on the floor._

"You saved me, twice. Thanks, Raven. Now, get a rest"

Gabriel kiss him on his forehead, and take him go back to the apartement.

* * *

**NOTE : So sorry for the reader, many grammatical error in my story. So, please forgive me.**

**And, i will publish next chapter, soon!**

**Jaa nee! ^^**


	3. Past

Past

''_So, he has been activated his true form huh?"_

"_Almost. He's very interesting, isn't he?"_

"_As we expected from The Blooded Blade wielder"_

"_Even, Gremori hasn't a chance to win against him"_

"_So, where is he now? And, where is Kokabiel's corpse and with his new pet, Cerberos?"_

"_When we find them, they are cut into pieces. Such a deadly skill that he has"_

"_Hmm. So, he was easily overpowered Kokabiel at yesterday?"_

"_Correct. Gremori and Sitri group, coming too late. All they can see is only a Fallen Angel's body which shattered into a pieces"_

"_Haha, very funny. Maybe, someday we have a chance to meet with him. Say hello, perharps?"_

"_Yes, Odin sama"_

Devil side, Gremori and Sitri group.

"Why the hell he can doing that easily? Even with the powerful one, Kokabiel!"

Now, Rias Gremori and Shouna Sitri had a meeting in Gremori club room. They had been discussed about A Fallen Angel corpse with a certain creature that has a similarity with a dog.

"Because of that, we must to repair our school. Look, our school has been devastated like that"

"Leave that aside. Are you sure, if he's completely human? Even with a powerful one, they can't a chance to survive against Fallen Angel and for the worst, Cerberos"

"I don't know, Sona. I'm not sure yet, but his aura is belongs to an ordinary human. I can't sense another aura inside him. All we know, he's powerful man and he's the wielder of the legendary Balmung. I don't know his past, but"

Now, Gremori's face telling unsure expression.

"When Akeno tell me a story about a legendary Irlandian Blade Master, it seems describe him so much. But, i'm not sure yet. Moreover, i never know about his past, his family, and his relative. He's a lonely man and with a few words. It rare to see him talking with each other or maybe socialize with the other. Maybe, we must to investigate him. Before the worst coming again. Now, is Fallen Angel. Then, maybe a stray devil. I can't read his mind and his purpose. A friend or a foe, now still a mystery"

''I will help you to investigate him. I will arrange my peerage to spy him. So, you aren't alone in this mission"

Thinking in a few second, then Gremori only reply her with a smile.

''Thanks, Sona. Now, you can back to your room''

''Okay then, see you tomorrow, Rias"

They ended their meeting. Now, Gremori and her peerage are sit down calmly on a sofa while Koneko only eat her popsickle.

"Interesting. Maybe, my Brother has interest with him. Issei, come here please"

Hearing this, Issei only showing his lecherous expression. Maybe, he thinks that Gremori will give him a something special. Grant her request, he come to Gremori.

''What's a matter buchou? Are you going to give me a something? Or, maybe your oppai?!"

Now, Issei just getting wilder.

''You like them, isn't Issei?"

Gremori only offer her big mound to her perverted pawn.

"Ar-are you sure, Buchou?!"

This time, he looks like a horse in the mating season. Oh god, i want to punch him right in the face!

"Yes of course, you can touch them freely"

Now, the clubroom getting hotter because of this. Koneko and Kiba only facepalmed because of this. Akeno, only showing her naughty smiles.

"Ara ara, Buchou's very naughty today. I wonder how can Issei kun satisfying her. Ufufufu"

Teasing both of them, this one make Gremori blushing madly.

"Akeno. Issei is my cute servant. So, i don't mind if he want to touch them everytime"

While blushing and stuttering, Issei still remember what she said before.

"Buchou! You said i can touch them right now, right?!"

Shocked, Gremori sighing in desperation due her perverted pawn.

"Okay then. You can touch them and feel the sensation"

"Okay okay!"

He lost his patience. Oh my god.

"But, if you could got just 1 human's contract, then you are free to touch them everything you want. I don't mind"

"Yes! I would got a new human's contract! I will touch buchou's oppai! Yahooooo!"

Kiba and Koneko only facepalmed. Idiot and pervy person, this is describing how Issei is.

Akeno and Gremori only show their beauty smiles, because their pawn is very energetic today. And, they are very happy because of this. He's idiot, pervert. But, he's caring for his friends. The reason why Gremori and Akeno loving this man.

God, the world has been full with craziness.

_UNDERWORLD_

"_So, this is the boy who beat Kokabiel easily?"_

"_Yeah, this is him. He's a human. But, his power is incredible! I'm not sure, why he has a an enormous strength like that. Even, he can beat Kokabiel easily, without a support"_

"_This man is very mysterious. He has a same school with my lovely sister. And i heard from her, he overpowered my sister's peerage too. I wonder, who's him"_

_Hearing this, 3 others Maou shocked well._

"_Just, who the hell is he, Sirzech? In a future, there's would a chance that he would be our enemy. Because, he can overpowered your sister, even Kokabiel with his Cerberos! We must know him!"_

_Now, Serafall begin to worry. Worry for the future and of course, her lovely sister._

"_Calm down, calm down, Serafall. I only know, that he's the wielder of the legendary sword, Balmung. And more of him, i don't know. I'll wait the next information from Rias. When we want to know about him, maybe we must say helo to him?"_

"_So, Sirzech. This man is refuse accept your sister's invitation?"_

_Suddenly, Ajuka asking the red haired man._

"_Maybe, he think that a human like him forbidden to accept an invitation from devil. Moreover he's an priest. Skilled priest with a legendary sword. Maybe, he sided to the Heaven? I'm curious about that"_

"_A priest?! Impressive!"_

"_His title, is a Blade Master, Ajuka. No surprised he cut Kokabiel into pieces easily"_

"_Damn, he's too good! I want to see his soon! So, where do you know that his title as Blade Master?"_

"_He said a something before transformating into a something new, A Blade Master. Rias saw it yesterday"_

"_Conclusion is we need to know more about him. He would be a new ally if we could offer him a new job, even if he deal with the devil. Or maybe the worst, he could be our new enemies. Due to this race as Human, maybe Khaos Brigade would offer him to join their human side"_

"_Yes, we need an information"_

"_Until the answer come, we have to wait Rias's information. Right, Falbium?"_

_Suddenly, Sirzech change his vision toward now a sleepy Falbium. Falbium as always, a lazy man with a few words._

''_Aah maybe. I'm too bored with this live"_

_Bored?! _

"_Hahaha, you are very funny"_

_Chuckling because Falbium's attitude, Sirzech then closed the meeting._

_HEAVEN SIDE_

"_Michael, what's your opinion about him?"_

"_Him? What are 'Him' refer to?"_

_Facepalmed because his act, Raphael explaining in slowly._

"_It's Raven! The priest. You know, he has been kill Kokabiel and Cerberos easily. How about you? It's our time to get him join our side and take him to heaven?"_

_Realizing, Michael only laughing a bit._

"_So, Raven. Yes, we know that he overpowered them. He's very potential. The wielder of Balmung, A Hypersonic Step man. He's very powerful and impressive. Kind to rare find a human with a such abilities. No, not a right time to reincarnate him to be an angel. We need more information before we decide to reincarnate him. And, without to be an Angel, he's in our side after all. He's a priest, wielder of Balmung which have two side. The Holy and The Darkness. I'm sure, no one dare to touch it. Moreover, my sister always guard him. While as his guardian, she's collecting information from him too. So, don't worry. We have to wait her and his information. About his truth. And, i know a fatal tragedy that happen a many years ago. A Fate to meet with him, a man who saved my sister"_

"_Hm, so its your strategy. Then, i don't mind with that. You are our leader now. After The God had passed away. The God's right hand. So, you are the one who will decide it. And, always take care your sister. Maybe, she's fall with that man. You can't let her fallen into a sin. It would be sadness if we lost a most beautiful Seraph in heaven. In the truth, i rather jealous to him. A human who meet with a most beautiful Seraph"_

_In the end of this words, he showe his sadness expression. _

_Michael, surely know this. Raphael, his army and his friend, love that girl too. _

"_Its okay, Raphael. I know you love my sister too. But, don't be sad. I know it's forbidden to have a relationship with a human for an angel, so Gabriel must know this. And, she would prevent to fall in love in human. So, don't worry about that"_

_Michael, cares deeply to his friend. He reassured his friend. And, Raphael when hearing his friend answer, he's very happy._

"_Yeah, i hope so"_

_GREGORI_

"_Azazel sama, why would you do?"_

"_I will bury him in Cocytus, to avoid the worst thing may would happen"_

"_Hmm. He's very impressive, he can takedown Kokabiel easily. Altough, he's receive many wounds around his body, but at critical time, he's stand up. Activate his forbidden move and release his true power. Very interesting, but are those action necessary? I mean, his forbidden move. I know, that is very powerful. But, he must take his consequence. His lifespan is drained by it"_

"_You know, Shemhazai. There are many things around this world which are you don't know, It called as sacrifice. He sacrifice his life, to saved that angel. The most beautiful in Heaven, Gabriel. It called True Love. He would sacrifice and going to berserk, in case to saved her and of course, demonstrate his power to the world. He's very powerful, but not enough to take down Maou just in one strike. He must trigger his forbidden move and when it happen, he's very powerful"_

"_Yes. And, would you to meet with him and maybe say hello?"_

"_Naah. Maybe later, but right now. I want to take a trip as my holiday. To human realm! Maybe, Sekiryuutei's place? It would be interesting! So, replace me okay? And, maybe i would to see Balmung's wielder soon"_

"_Such a troublesome, Azazel"_

"_Haha. So, good luck! And be happy!"_

_Azazel, Fallen angel leader and the one who retreat from the war. It's hard to guess him. And moreover, he's Sacred Gear freak!_

Human Realm, appartement.

Raven, now lying in the bed unconsciously due to his last battle against Kokabiel and Cerberos, the Hell's dog. Around his body, many battle scars are graven. He's completely wounded.

He's unconscious almost a week. And, next to him. A Beautiful angel, who always there for him. She's Gabriel. Gabriel always accompany him. She's caring for her love and always be there for him. Even, she hasn't back to the heaven almost a week. Because of this, Michael worrying about her so much. Now, she's rather quiet. Not much talk, and of course she isn't cheering and happy as usual.

She's always lying next to Raven, caressing his hair, and pray for him. She's often crying in Raven's chest, like Raven isn't going to wake up. Worry if the worst happen to him. She's often mumble his name in her sleep. When visiting her, Michael only concerned and worry.

How can be, she has been in this room almost a week without supply food. Worry with his sister, even if he want to visit Gabriel and Raven again, she decide to keep quiet and always stare at Raven face. This one make Michael more sad and worry to his sister.

In some night, she mumble something while crying in his chest.

"Raven, why aren't you going wake up? Are you bored with your life? Please, wake up Raven. I miss you. You know, i would doing anything for you. And i've been promised to you, right? I always stand by your side, as your partner and your beloved. I don't mind, if you irritated with myself. But, please promise me. That you will wake up and saw a smiles"

Tired, Gabriel then sleeping on his body. Hug him, like she won't let him go.

'_Huh? Where am i now? Why this is happen at sudden?'_

_Now, Raven standing in a white empty place alone. He's confused. Why he in this place, and what happen before he collapsed to the ground after beating Kokabiel._

'_Now, what would i doing? I don't know where am i now, maybe just sit down'_

_Suddenly, a strong and fierce voice has been heard by Raven._

''_Hey kidd! Long time no chat, still remember?"_

"_V-void?"_

"_Yep, that's right. And, i would like to tell, the reason why are you sending to this place. Now, please listen carefully"_

_So, Void appear. And going to explain him why he stand on this place._

"_You are going berserk last fight. Remember?"_

"_Yeah, i sacrifice myself to take a forbidden move. Now, please continue"_

"_Okay okay"_

_Seems like, Void take a deep breath before explaining. It's so strange, Void isn't a human or a living things, but why the hell it can breathed?! From a long time ago, Raven always questioned inside his brain. _

"_You triggered it, but you can't unleash it at full power. It called as Half Forbidden Move. It almost same as your past half forbidden move, when you saved Gabriel at first time. You trigger your forbidden move through your desire. You have a desire to help Gabriel. Then, Balmung granted your wish"_

_Raven, listen to Void carefully. Try to understand Void's explanation._

"_So, my forbidden move aren't complete yet? Even when i going to berserk at first? So, what are the reason behind my half forbidden move?"_

"_You aren't in condition fully deepest angry within your heart. So, you aren't powerfull yet to release your complete forbidden move, but even with uncompleted one, it still drain your lifespan. So, be wise when you want to activate it. Remember, your most desire and your rage are your powersource. It would be perfect, or completely activated, when you are in fully raged. But, don't rely on your special move so much. Be wise, you are an ordinary human. Your lifespan is short. So, find another way to strengthen yourself"_

_Raven only nod his head._

"_And remember, Balmung is a special and unique sword. It would granting your desire, your most desire. Even with the impossible one. It can create a miracle, which you can see if you use it"_

"_Okay. Then Void, i have a question, an important question"_

_This time, Raven more serious._

"_So, what is it?"_

"_You are Void, a spirit within Balmung. I want to know, what are you? I mean, your race. And, why are you within this sword?"_

_Suddenly, Void become quiet. _

"_Come on kid, i want you to know my __**past**__ and the reason why i become Balmung's spirit"_

_Suddenly, Raven wrapped by a white flash. And for Raven, time to know the secret of Balmung._

_The Most Powerful, Balmung. _

**NOTE : Sorry, this is pretty late. School life is suck! Everyday with my homework! So, please leave your review^^! And, the next chapter is about Void's past and unpredictable things! And, sorry if i change the real DxD plot. I want to create a new plot and mixing it with the real one. **

**Jaa nee! Next story maybe in 4 days :D**


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

* * *

_**Thankyou, for the people who reviews my story, and thank's for your suggestion. I'll try my best, for the next story!**_

_**Maybe, will be out in 3 days. Bussy with my school life- _-. **_

_**Once again, i'll mix the real plot, with my own plot. And maybe, Would be Gabriel fall from heaven because her lover? If you want to know, keep up with my story^o^.**_

_**And, thanks to Tsunashi77. Just, wait me to update next chapter okay? I'll try my best for next chapter ^o^**_

_**Jaa nee! ^o^**_


	5. My Past, My Punishment

MY PAST, MY PUNISHMENT

_A knight with a pride, High Skilled, and admired by peoples. Lord Soth, was his name. He's general of Red Army. Red Army is belongs to Valstand Kingdom. Valstand Kingdom is a big and prosperous kingdom. Edward Confessor, the king of Valstand is a smart and wise king. His peoples are admire him and very loyal to him. And back to Lord Soth, he's Edward Confessor's most trusted people because they are have strong bond from a long time ago. And, Lord Soth is very pride due to his position as General of Valstand kingdom._

_He is reliable fighter, high skilled, and has many battle experiences. He seldom lost against his enemies. Right now, Valstand has a war against the devils army that invase his beloved homeland. Because of it, King Edward order his army to intercept The Devil route to prevent the worst possibility._

"_My friend, you know this is very bad if the devils success conquer the north region. We must intercept them before they can reach the north. Maybe, this is the most dangerous mission for you, but you know right? This is for our kingdom, and i hope you as my friend and skilled general of The Red Army can win this war. Devils army decreased since we strike them with our Destroyer in the West. I'm sure about that"_

"_Yes, my king. I'm very honoured if you can send me to the battlefield even if i must sacrifice myself. I never regret, i fight for my honour, my country, and my friend at once as my king. I will arrange my army to the north tomorrow. We will prepare for the next battle and we will prevent the worst possibility. And of course, we will come back with our victory!"_

"_Don't call me like that, Soth. You are my friend and my comrade, so don't be so formally to me"_

"_Haha, you never change a bit Edward. I hope, we can this war and kick out the devils from our homeland and our realm. We can win this, i'm sure!"_

_Lord Soth never lost his confidence. _

"_Yes we can! Prepare for your next battle and go get rest for tomorrow. You need it"_

_As a King and His Friend, He never lost hope for his loyal friend. He always believe in him._

"_Yes"_

_Tommorow was the most determination war, and Valstand must to win this to prevent widespread of devil region. Lord Soth, has been promised to his king that he would win this battle, even if he will sacrifice his life for his homeland._

_The next day, they prepared their equipment and weapon. They are believed in their fate, they are The Red Army._

"_So, do you prepare yet?"_

"_Yes, my king. We will off in 2 hours, we will come back in victory. We will free our homeland from the dark force!"_

_They said in Unison, makes their King smile because his army confidences. Then, he was checked and looking for someone. Their leader, Lord Soth._

"_Umm, do you know where The General is?"_

_Red Army seems didn't have an idea where was their leader. _

"_I'm sorry my king, we don't know where he is"_

_King Edward very surprised, how can be he as the leader leave his army without said anything to his army? _

_Kind Edward wonder, where he is. When a crucial time like this, he just dissappear._

'_I need and must to find him' Kind Edward thought._

_Now, Lord Soth sit alone in his room. He shut the door and locked it. _

_Suddenly, someone knock his room. He wonder who is that? Why do someone know where is he now._

"_Soth, i know you are inside. Please open the door, i want to talk with you, this is very important"_

_Someone who knock his door was King Edward. Surprised, Lord Soth immediately asking for apologize to the King. He's unaware with the situation._

"_I'm sorry my king. I don't know it is you. My apologize for my rudeness"_

"_Its okay, my friend. Now, can you open the door? I want to talk to you"_

_Suddenly, footstep heard from beyond the door. And, the door has been opened. Behind the door was The General of The Red Army, Lord Soth._

"_My king, please come in. I don't want anyone else to see. So, please come in"_

_Surprised with his reply, The King only nodded and come inside his room._

"_Pardon me, is there a something you want to talk about?"_

_Lord Soth asking the king while close the door. King Edward then reply him,_

"_Before you go to battlefield, there's a something that i want to give to you. Please listen to me"_

"_Yes, my king. I would like to hear your request"_

_Then, Lord Soth listen to King carefully. Lord Soth didn't have an idea what kind of thing that he would receive from his King. Then, suddenly The King handed a something to him. It like a pendant, but there are a small diamond around it. And, in center there is a Valstand Kingdom sign and it glow in red colour._

_He don't know what it is._

"_My king, why would you give it to me? And more important thing, what is this?"_

_King Edward only smile and take a breath before he explain it._

"_This is Efterfragan Pendant. This's sacred pendant. It could fulfill what you're desired for most. If you say your wishes, then it will glow to red and immediately you will receive your wishes. And this is your life saver, so take this to battle field if you are in danger"_

_Lord Soth only shocked when King Edward explaining what kind of the pendant is. In a fact, this is very useful pendant. This would be his savior in battle field. _

"_My king, are you sure? If so, then thank you very much. I will be honoured if you give me this pendant. I will keep it in my hand, and i swear i will come back with victory! We can win this, we are human, we will saved our homeland!"_

_King Arthur only smile to him. His king very proud of him. Now, His army already go to battle field_

"_Leave your message before we take a leave. Your last words, for your family, beloved one, and your friend. Because i can't guarantee that we will come home alive. We will going in 10 minute again"_

_Lord Soth, giving order to his army while King Edward stand in afar. While Valstand peoples start to cheer at them. At least, it something called as spirit, lead them to battlefield, they fight for their kingdom, their king, and their honour. _

_5 minute passed, but before they go to battle field, their leader, Lord Soth ready giving them speech._

"_Listen up, my army and my comrade"_

_When he start to do a speech, all of his army surrounding him and listen him carefuly. _

"_We know, that the dark force has been invase the human world. And we can't let it happen further. We are Red Army, we are Valstand army, we are a knight, we have a pride! We, as a human will fight against devil! This is our homeland, this is our beloved world, we can't let them take our precious ones! Even if we would dead, at least we die as a honourable warrior! We fight for honour, we fight for our kingdom, and we fight for our King! Follow me till the end, and we will come back in victory!"_

_His speech, his words, his fate make his army believe that they will win this war. They are Valstand._

_For a moment, The Red Army give their leader applause and yelling together._

"_Yeah, we will win this! The War is over! We can reunite again with our family again!"_

"_All hail, Valstand! All hail King Edward! All hail, Red Army!"_

"_Hooray!"_

_**BATTLEFIELD**_

"_Retreat, retreat!"_

_Right now, Devils force pressed back from north region. Devil's corpses are everywhere, and of course with the human one._

_But, right now Human side showing sign of winning this war. Devils were forced to retreat. _

_Swords against dark spears, human power agaisnt darkness power._

_Their swords clank each other try to slash the opponent. _

"_Daevas sama, we must retreat! They overpowered us! Our army has been fallen down! We need retreat or we must call support!"_

"_I'm not expected, human so powerfull! Damn them all!"_

_Their army decreased about 70%. Many of them killed by Red Army, they slashed into pieces, decapitated, and stabbed._

_But, War still going on. Even Devil nearly lost, but they still fight._

"_Looks like we gonna win this! Attack! We will win this war, and free our beloved homeland from the corrupted one!"_

"_All hail, Valstand!"_

_They never let's Devil conquer their homeland, and they never let's Devil escape from them._

"_We must retreat!"_

"_Before they might kill us, retreat! Where the hell his order?! Screw with him! We must retreat!"_

_Human side were able to reverse their situation. From zero to hero. Devil side only desperate with this situation. They need to retreat, before human side burn them to the ashes. _

"_Don't let them escape! Capture them!"_

_Lord Soth ordered his army to capture Devil army leader. He may interrogate the captured leader and use it for their advantages._

_But, there's a glimpse of desire in Lord Soth heart. Then, he rememberd about the pendant, Efterfragan._

'_I may use Efterfragan, Edward said that Pendant would grant any wish' Lord Soth thought._

"_Kill them, and capture the leader! We are Red Army, we are strong, we are Valstand, and we are human!"_

"_Kill them!"_

"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Humans are chasing them, tried to kill their leader, and end this war immediately. Devils cornered until their last defend._

'_Maybe, i will use it right now!'_

"_Efterfragan! If you can heard my desire, then grant it!"_

_Suddenly, Lord Soth's pendant glowed. Maybe, it heard him._

"_My army not enough to kill all of them, if we can be stronger from now, please grant it! Red Army, we can be the strongest one and we can kill them easily! Even, God will scared from us!"_

_Suddenly, Efterfragan glowed darkly, change it colour from red to dark. Darkest one._

"_Are you realized with your desire? Your army very strong, you able to push back the devil force, but you feel you aren't enough with your power? Such a greedy!"_

"_..."_

"_Even, you said that the God would be scared of you. Such a greedy human with an ambition!"_

_Efterfragan can speak? It yelled to Lord Soth with hatred tone._

"_But, Edward said that you would grant any whishes! Then, i would be stronger tha-"_

"_ENOUGH! A GREEDY MAN LIKE YOU, I CAN'T FULLFIL YOUR WISH!"_

_Now, it glowed more dark. And, there's appear some lightning around it._

"_What happen?!"_

"_General!"_

_His army shouting from behind, they didn't know what would happen to their general. Then, the worst scenario start to appear._

"_In the name of God, i'am Efterfragan. And you, Lord Soth. From now, you aren't longer Human! I curse you become a spirit! Your soul will be locked inside BALMUNG! You will be punished for eternal! You never again become a human again! You are greedy! I will take your body"_

_Efterfragan curse him. _

_Lord Soth facial expression become scared. It cursed him, because his greedy and his ambition._

"_WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_Lord Soth only become scared more from Efterfragan. Unable to say more words again, he feel that his body start to tremble and paralyze._

"_You will take this as punishment, and your soul will sealed inside BALMUNG. You won't never become human again. I curse you! Your body start to decayed. Take your punishment and you will realize what kind of sin do you have"_

"_No, NOOOOOO!"_

_His body start decayed. Slowly, he loss his hands, then his ear, his hair. His army stared at him in disbelief._

"_WHAT?! GENERAL!"_

"_HELP HIM!"_

_His army tried to saved him, but they can't. Every time they try to touch him, seems like they will be punched back by someone before they can help him. Desperate with this, Red Army start praying to God. They hope this can be free him from the curse. But, it still same. His body start to vanish. But, before vanished completely, Lord Soth say his last words._

"_All of you, i'm very honoured with all of my life. I can fight with my army, all of my comrades. I'm happy, beings your leader, your general, and Valstand's people. This is my last chance to see all of you. I'm going to vanish and sealed inside the blade. Important things is, don't let your friend and your beloved hurt. You must keep them saved, and always fight for your honor. My life, my precious life, i'm happy with all of you. I'm very pride with my army and my kingdom. Now"_

_His body start to vanish. His army cry so loud, and unable saved him due to the barrier. This is the last time for him. And his army won't be able to see him again. His life as human is ended. _

_His voice getting weak. His body start to vanish, he will vanish._

"_Thankyou, for your sacrifice, for your loyality as my army. Remember, you will continue fight as Red Army, even without me in there. You will be stronger from now, you will be able to defeat your enemies easily, and defend our homeland. Good bye, and be stronger from now"_

_With his last words, his body vanished completely, leaving his Red Army and his enemy, Devil._

* * *

_Raven, only stared in disbelief. How can be, his blade is contain with a General from long time ago._

_Raven then shocked with a someone voice. It's Void or known as Lord Soth._

"_Yes, that's me Raven. You are only my possessor who only know my dark past and the reason why i've been inside this Balmung"_

"_Lord Soth, then it's your name?"_

"_Yes Raven"_

_Lord Soth, known as Balmung's spirit. His punishment, he sealed inside the blade, unable to leave this blade. He never be human again. He always be Balmung's spirit, forever._

"_The reason why i interest with you is your past. Your ambition to kill devils, same with me. Your ambition is my past's. But remember, don't be so careless. I don't want you ended your life as same like me. It's my past sin, and now i'm realize. I feel so greedy back then, and i feel guilty for that. But, as my possesor, you will continue your life, as Blade Master, and you will use me as your weapon. I don't mind, because you have a true heart as a warrior. You fight for your beloved, you fight for protecting, and you fight for your honour"_

_His tone change from stern to calm and wise. Maybe, because now Raven know his past?_

"_Thankyou with your suggestion, Lord Soth"_

_Smile to his own blade while saying that._

"_Yes, you're welcome. And remember, fight with your own heart. Don't let Balmung's confiscate you, fight with your own skill and become a truly Blade Master. Live for your beloved, for your honour, and for your own heart. Now then, come back to the world, and greet her. She may worrying about you so much, now get up boy"_

_Slowly, his vision getting so blurry and finaly only dark he can see._

_Next momement, he feel that he's inside his room._

**NORMAL POV**

"Huh? Where am i now?"

"..."

"Aaaah, it's my room! Pheeeew, thanks God! And thanks to my new comrade, Lord Soth"

He smile for his own reason. Until a certain blonde haired girl wake up. She sleep on his body.

Raven then realize, it's Gabriel.

"Unnn, what's going on? Is Raven wake up?"

She say her first words from her sleep. She's not completely awake yet, but she can see clearly, what on her sight is Raven haired boy who smile at her.

Then,

"Raven! You awake!"

"Yes, it's me Gabriel. I miss you so much, and how long i passed out?"

"A week! You make me worried so much!"

She hug him tightly, while crying in his muscular chest. He understand, why she's act like that.

"Raveeen! Raveeen! I miss you so much! I'm very worried about you! I can't see you wounded like that! I, I Can't see my lover hurt! And i-"

Suddenly, Raven planted his lips on her. This make Gabriel surprised while still crying. Then, he break it and smile.

"I swear, from now, i fight for you, i fight for my honour, and i fight for my friend! I swear, i will fight on my own skill, not to much rely on my Balmung. I promised to you, that i always be there for you, i love you Gabriel, from my heart and my soul"

Gabriel, only reply him in smile.

"Raven, i'm so happy. Thankyou, Raven. I love you too"

Then, she kiss him in the lips. And, slowly she undressed herself while still kiss Raven deeply. Their tongue danced inside their mouth. Lastly for 10 minutes.

He then realize, Gabriel is fully naked now. Then, she smile to him while his hand on her hair, caressing it.

"Raven, i'm ready for you. I don't mind, i love that you will be my first. I wanted it. And i hope, we can always together, forever. Raven, be my first"

There's a completely love in her words. Not just a lust, but a stong love between them.

"But-"

"No, i won't fallen. This is pure love, i love you and this is my own desire"

"Gabriel"

He sighed.

She kiss him again, and she start to unzipping his pant. She can see clearly, there are a big bulge in his boxer.

Her face redden, like a tomato. Then, she gripped the bulge and she can heard his moan echoed.

"You're so big" She stared at covered member in awe. Then, her hand start to slipped inside his boxer, she feel his hardening member. Then, she stroke it slowly and growing more faster. Her grip very tightly, and he can see her face reddening while she's stroking his member.

"You are so naughty today. Please, faster"

This time, Raven's grow more hornier. His words make Gabriel only flushed in red.

"Awww, then you want it? Okay, i will go faster"

She's going faster. Then, she strip his boxer. Now, fully erected member is in front of her. Gabriel only blushed like a madman. Stared in awe, she start to stroke it again.

"Nghhhh"

Raven moaning, this make Gabriel more hornier and warmer.

"I will taste you"

'Taste?'

Raven dumbfounded by her words. He don't know what the meaning of her words before she lick his tip.

"Aahhh, Gabriel"

He then realize, the meaning of the 'Taste'. Like a bird flying in heaven, Raven only moaning because her action toward his erected member.

"Shushh, i want to pleasure you"

Gabriel tell him to quiet while she continue licking his tip. Then, she forced it to enter her mouth and suck it slowly. Raven, only moaning in a bliss. He feel that his member start throbbing.

"Not yet Raven, you must save your juice for mine next action"

Gabriel suck it faster and harder. Bobbing her head up and down. Several action that make Raven hornier.

"Suck it harder, baby! Drink my juice!"

Gabriel respond his command while sucking his member faster and harder. A few minute after that, he can't hold it again.

"Gabriel, faster! I'm cumming!"

He shot his white thick juice inside her mouth, and a bit of his juices leaked out from her mouth. She drink all of it, and taste it.

"You're delicious Raven"

While wiping out his juice in her mouth, and lick it herself.

"Okay, time to taste you too. Spread your legs, ladies"

She respond him with spreading her legs immediately, and show her heavenly spot.

"Your legs is so sexy, i like that"

Raven compliment her with caressing her thigh, because his touch she's moaning.

Slowly, he rub her womanhood, Gabriel start moaning because his touch. He rub her until her white juice flowed out from her hole.

"Already wet huh?"

Raven only smirking to her, and keep his finger play itself around Gabriel's. Then, he start shove his finger into her womanhood. Slowly, he thrust it in and out.

"Aaaaah, too good! Harder!"

Gabriel moaned like crazy, drunk because herself lust. I wonder, why an angel like her? Aaah i don't care, because she love him and she love how it feel XD

Thrusting harder, he feel that inside her is very wet. Wet and warm.

"Raven, i'm cumming!"

She ejaculated because his foreplay. His finger is very wet due to Gabriel's juice. But, Gabriel not satisfied yet. She wanted more, and same with him. Gabriel seems like can't hold it longer.

"Raven, i'm ready for you. I'm happy with you, and i want to be with you forever. Please, stand by my side, and always be my love for eternally"

"Yes, my dear"

He kiss her forehead, as a symbol of love.

Then, he prepare his member to penetrate Gabriel's. There's a glimpse of worry in Raven's face.

"But Gabriel, are you sure you won't fall? I worry about that"

"No, Raven. I understand our relationship. I love you, and you love me. I do this, because i love you, because i want to be with you, and you're mine. I won't be fallen, because this is pure of love"

Gabriel caressing his hair and smile to him. Comfort him.

"If you say so, then i don't mind with that. And moreover, i love you, and you're mine too"

"Yes, please continue. I can't hold it longer"

He nodded, and prepare his member in front of her entrance. Rub her entrance with his member, Gabriel only moaned in ecstasy.

Slowly, Raven thrust his member into Gabriel. She scream in pain, because he break her hymen.

Immediately, he kiss her forehead as a sign of comforting her.

Slowly, her pain is gone and replace it with pleasure. She start to moaning again.

"You can thrust harder, now. Please, Raven!"

Granting her request, he thrusting his massive member harder and faster. This make situation inside his room getting hotter.

"Raven, be more rough to me! I'm yours. Don't be hesitate!"

He thrust her faster and harder as possible. Both of them moaned in ecstasy, and their body getting hotter.

"Raven, suck my big mound! I need it!"

He suck them while pumping Gabriel harder. Gabriel's juice flowed out from her entrance, sign of her climax.

"Raven, i'm near!"

"Gabriel, me too! Ahh, i can't hold it longer"

"It's okay, cum inside! I don't mind with that"

Raven thrust as faster as possible. He will reach his climax, together with her. Then, she kiss him to suppress her moans. Her legs wrapped his hips, this make Raven member going deeper inside her.

"Aaaaaah Raven, i'm cumming!"

Finally, both of them cumming in together. He still keep his member inside her, leaving their juice flowed out from her entrance.

"Gabriel"

"Raven, that was amazing!"

Gabriel panted because tired of their hot action. Raven only smile to her and kiss her lips once more again.

"Same with me. Let's go get a rest, i must go to school again tomorrow. My new classmates maybe miss me and they would guess i'm dead right now"

He chuckled. Yes, he's absen for a week without permission or a reason. But, he guess that Rias Gremori know what happen to him.

"Yeah, you should go to school again. You have a many homeworks, don't you?"

Gabriel only giggled while lay on Raven body. They tired and want to sleep right now. And, the next day, he must attend his school again.

Sigh, Raven only sighing in desperation. He back to his bored school life.

* * *

**Okay.**

**First, this is The Balmung's spirit past chapter.**

**Second, so sorry if you must wait too long for a new chapter.**

**Three, enjoy my story (Sorry if i messed up with my own storry XD)**

**I know, it's very strange, An Angel like Gabriel would have a sex intercourse with a human. But, you know? She love him very much, and there's a small posibilty that she won't fall because she love him truly from her heart. **

**Please RR, Jaa nee!^^**

**Keep up with my story! ^o^**


End file.
